paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Stuck in the water park ( paw patrol version )
This is a story written by Eva & Estrella together forever its the paw patrol version of Stuck in the watr park from stuck in the middle , I'm not going to copy the whole movie I'm change some things . pups Chance Castella ( main ) Diego Pancake ( second main ) Nubes Estrella Dasher Waffles Leandro Darla About Castella noticed that her parents haven't token them out on a vacation for a while and her and her siblings loved the idea of a waterpark and they buged there parents to go and they buged them so much that there parents even Let them bring there friends .... They took a long trip and there stood there for a week and ... There's a lot more to the story you'll have to find out and other thing is that they get lost on the last day there and they also invited there's cousins too and all of them get lost too will they ring there way back without there parents finding out and Castella falls in love with pancake and pancake and castella kiss story " ok Castella this is what we are going to do " Diego said walking beind the bed where his mother Estrella and his father Dasher were Sleeping . " no , I have the plan " Castella looking at her parents . " Ok miss "I got the plan " what is it ?" Diego asked Rollin his eyes . " ok first we are going sneak to other side of the bed and start to lick Mommy's face than jump on daddy 7 times and run out the door and hide and wait for them to go back to sleep and then lick them again and play with there tails and then pounces on them , got it ?" Castella said looking at her brother . " ya yes " Diego said . They go around the bed and quietly step on the bed and Castella licked Estrellas face and Diego jumped on dads back and they ran out the door . * yawn's * I bet you that was Diego and Castella " Estrella said smiling on one side of her muzzle , and looking at the door and looking at Diego and Castella . " Don't thing we don't hear you giggling " Dasher said . " alright I'm the one who jumped on dads back " Diego smiled " Im the one who licked mom " Castella said " Well you guys can't get anything past us " dasher said smiling and stretching . " Hey umm ... Mom .... Dad ? " Castella said looking up at them . " what ?" The dad asked " well...me and our friends were thinking ....if you guys could ....take us to the waterpark ....? Castella said turning her paw back and fourth and looking at the floor and up at her father then Her mom " Porrrrrrrrrrrr faaaaaavvvvoorrrrrrrrr " Castella pleased with a smile " pleaseeeeeeeeee mama " Diego copyed but in English " por favor " They both pleased " ok , sure " Dasher smiled " yes ya yu" they both Clamped there hands Diego dabbs " no " Castella nodid Diego smiled nervous *Dasher badge * " * snors * I love bones " leandro mumbles in his sleep . " honey you better not be asleep " Darla yelled " I'm asleep I love you Darla " he mumbled again " * sighs * * giggles * well you did fall asleep late last night because you drank a lot of coffee so just sleep away " Darla said patting his head and getting up and walking away . " I love you too " Leandro said . "* giggles * " Darla giggled '* Darla's bagde* ' " hey yo pancake!"Diego said running with the ball that Digeo keeps on slobbering on. " come and get you ball!" Deigo said teseingly. " ewwww,are yoiu slobbering on my ball?! " Pancake said discutly. " hey Diego did you tell pancake yet?" Wafffles said walkimng into there game haveing a smart look on his face. " tell me what ?" Pancake asked. TBC Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Crossovers Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Movies Category:Evas univerity Category:Evas stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes